King/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Taste King is showing Saitama a new anime series about a superhero who uses baked potatoes as weapons. King tells him that it is very popular, much to Saitama's uncertainty. Genos arrives from the cleaners with his hero uniform, much to Saitama's excitement while King is questioning the matter. Saitama explains he entered a hero costume contest and asks King to join him, since there's a prize money, but King declines. Saitama announces his leave only for King to wonder if he has nothing to do. Numbers Saitama is challenged to a competition by Fubuki where the losers must do whatever the winning team desires. King was on Saitama's team along with Genos and Bang. The competition is a video game challenge. Bang, Genos and Saitama were all defeated by Piko, leaving King the sole member. Afterwards King arrives at a battle scene where Saitama killed Jumping Spider and was unintentionally given the credit by Child Emperor. It was later revealed that King won the video game challenge and defeated all the members of the Blizzard Group, much to Fubuki's shock. Squadron King is visiting Saitama's apartment again, showing him a new series called ZOO-MEN and explaining the plot and the message behind the show. They were discussing the similarities of the show to the Hero Association, until Genos arrives and King asks Genos' opinion on team based heroes, which the former completely disregards the ideology and the show. Later King asks Saitama about his mission, while both play a video game. Saitama expresses his belief about teamwork and its shortcomings. When Saitama's video game character gets poisoned, he asks King for help, only for the latter not to provide any after what Saitama said earlier. King's Weekend-like Weekday King is in a restaurant typing a scene for the game that he is making and, unbeknown to him, is being targeted by assassins. As the assassins observe him, King began shouting as though he is warning the assassins looking at his laptop. The assassins become suspicious and took King seriously for revealing their plan. King stood up looked around and asked the waitress to bring his drink. One of the assassins approaches King with a weapon hidden in his breast pocket. Thinking that he is a fan who has come for an autograph, King stopped him from taking it out from his pocket in order to keep his identity a secret. As the assassin's plan was spoiled they gave up. Saitama later arrives to the restaurant and plays a video game with King and loses. Witness He picks up a game he dropped and is mistaken as the one who beat Vaccine Man. OVAs The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible King and the other S-Class heroes were invited to a hot spring resort, after the Dark Matter Thieves failed invasion. The next day after the ceremony, the heroes find Zombieman murdered, stabbed in the back by Atomic Samurai's katana. As Child Emperor investigates and eliminates every suspect, King was the last one to be interrogated. King reveals that he was the one who found Zombieman's body and reported it to the resort staff members. Child Emperor questioned him further, but King uses his King Engine to scare him. While the investigation wasn't progressing, Tatsumaki tried to restrain everyone, until Zombieman suddenly woke up. Zombieman later revealed that Atomic Samurai's katana was floating with green light surrounding it, similar to the light from Tatsumaki's psychic powers, when it stabbed him. Zombieman didn't care what happened the night prior and the heroes disband and the case was dropped. Reference Category:Characters Other Media